Imperfect Storm
" |image = Boys' Invention.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb's giant kites. |season = 4 |production = 416b |broadcast = 211 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = |international = February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = June 11, 2014http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-phineas-ferb-save-summer-special-70990/ |abcf = |pairedwith = "Return Policy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create a wind amplification device, while Doofenshmirtz plans revenge on his childhood foe, Grulinda, by using his Sog-inator to rain out her garden tea party. Meanwhile, Mom’s backyard makeover gives Candace hope that her dream of busting her brothers will actually happen. Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are at the Googleplex Mall and Candace calls Linda to see if her brothers are doing anything bustable. Phineas and Ferb tell their mother that they are going to the park to fly kites, and Phineas reminds her she has a meeting with a couple of landscapers. Linda goes outside to see the Landscape Artists thinking that it's pronounced "Doo-bwa". She learns that it's pronounced "Doo-Boise" just like it's spelled in French. She wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry goes to the arcade, enters a video game, and gets to his lair. Major Monogram talks to Perry about a mysterious object and Carl points out that the mysterious object was a bucket. Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella are outside with Phineas and Ferb's wind amplification device. Doofenshmirtz wants to get his revenge on Grulinda for soaking him with water when they were kids. Somehow, she has moved to Danville. Transcript Songs *''DuBois Landscape Artists Jingle'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Straight-up Bust'' End Credits First and second verses of Straight-up Bust Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the P-Drop arcade game and becomes part of it while jumping over chimneys and bouncing off a banana tree down a tunnel to his lair. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A bird gets into Ferb's kite. Memorable Quotes Background Information * We learn that in the past Grulinda soaked Doofenshmirtz with water because she liked him. * Grulinda once was ugly, and now is beautiful. * Grulinda calls him "Soggy bottom Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Production Information *On October 12, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed "Imperfect Storm" as the tentative name of a future 11-minute episode.Tweet by Robert F. Hughes on October 12, 2013 *Originally scheduled to air on February 21, 2014, but it was pulled from the lineup and replaced by an Austin & Ally rerun.Disney Channel’s February 2014 Programming Highlights *The first three minutes of this episode has premiered in Australia on Foxtel Go, for Disney Channel Australia, and on the Disney Channel Australia website but not on the channel.http://www.disney.com.au/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb-phineas-and-ferb-imperfect-storm * Some TV listings say that this episode originally aired on March 1, 2014 but it didn't. It might be because it was put on the schedule to air in the future in English. TV Guide - Episode ListMSN Episode List International premieres * February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * May 4, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) *May 12, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * When Perry gets trapped, the rope is shown yellow. Later on, it's shown in the normal color which is silver-brownish. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's backstory of being the family lawn gnome is shown yet again. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Father's Day"). Allusions *''The Perfect Storm ''- The title of the episode is a parody of the movie. *'Transformers '- Phineas' kite transforms from a robot to a car. Trivia *This is the second time Candace mistakes something Linda or someone else made for what the boys did ("Bullseye!"). *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *At the beginning, Candace and Stacy are in the same store where Candace met Princess Baldegunde in "Make Play". *Second time someone gets transported into a video game ("Gaming the System"). *There is a kite that looks like the horse from "The Magnificent Few", as well as the ship from "The Ballad of Badbeard", a pterodactyl from "It's About Time!", the robot-army from "Chez Platypus" and a dragon from "Doof Dynasty". * Linda should've probably given Candace the name of the landscapers so Candace wouldn't be confused. * Like "Backyard Hodge Podge", Linda sees what's going on, but Candace does not. However, neither of them see the true big idea of the episode (the wind reinforcement machine). * Doof's backstory about soaking is similar to his backstory about Boris ("The Flying Fishmonger"). * Once again, Ferb doesn't speak. * This is one of the episodes to have very few running gags. * Pierre and Floraine are similar to Phineas and Ferb. Their names begin with the same letters, plus Pierre does most of the talking while Floraine speaks very little. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Simon Pegg as Pierre * Martijn Oversteegen as Floraine * Elizabeth Banks as Grulinda * Leah Remini as Mean Woman :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode References }} Category:I Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz